Does True Love Really Conquer All?
by shinobi101
Summary: Sasuke came back to Konoha and he and Naruto have finally gotten together when Orochimaru recaptures him and uses him for his experiments. Can Naruto love the new Sasuke? Or will Sasuke be cursed to a life of rejection?


Worry and rage filled Naruto's mind. 'Why couldn't Orochimaru accept that Sasuke didn't want to go to him? Why did he have to hurt you Sasuke? You will be alright, I promise.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke had been ambushed by some of Orochimaru's croonies on his way back from a mission. The mission itself wasn't that hard, a simple B-ranked escort mission of a diplomat from the Land of the Waves. When Sasuke had been ambushed, they used the cursed seal against him and captured him easily.

At least that was what Tsunade-baachan had told everyone at the mission debriefing. All of the original Sasuke Retrival Squad was called, plus Ino as a medic-nin. Their mission was the same as last time: Find Sasuke and bring him home.

They were now standing at the stop where Sasuke had been ambushed. Tsunade had surprised everyone by making Naruto team leader. Naruto addressed Kiba and Neji, "Any sign of a trail?"

Neji shook his head but Kiba was still loking aroung. "Hang on."

Naruto was sick with worry for `his` raven-haired teme. Naruto remembered the day after he had brought Sasuke back from the Valley of End.

~Flashback~

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in a two person hospital room, 309, while Tsunade examined them. Baachan had declared that they were both fine, but she wanted to keep them overnight.

The entire time Tsunade was examining them, Naruto was watching Sasuke. He knew he couldn't stand it if Sasuke hated him for dragging him back here.

Naruto didn't know when he started liking Sasuke for more than just a friend, but it was probably back in the academy when he noticed that Sasuke was just as alone as he was. The blonde had never told his friend this because he had known that Sasuke would hate him. Now, despite Naruto's best efforts, Sasuke was going to hate him anyway.

Sasuke waited until Tsunade had left them alone before he turned to Naruto. Naruto expected there to be hatred in his eyes, but there was no such emotion. Instead, there seemed to be. . . gratitude? Was Naruto dreaming?

Sasuke started speaking. "Naruto. . . I. . I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"I. . .um. . . for stopping me from making one of the. . . NO! . . .THE bigggest mistake of my life. I don't know how but Orochimaru messed with my head. Somehow he convinced me that, if it was just my body that killed Itachi, it was enough, I know I don't believe that.

"I suppose you hate me for trying to kill you, but I wanted to thank you for stopping me from leaving everyone. From leaving you." The last part was barely a whisper. "Naruto. I think I, I . . I love you."

Sasuke looked down as he said this, so he missed Naruto's expression, which was a mix of joy and shock.

In one quick movement, Naruto was out of his be and sitting on Sasuke's with his arms around him. It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked.

"Nar. . . Naruto?"

"I don't hate you Sasuke-teme. I. . . I love you too." Sasuke leaned into Naruto's touch. They sat like that for hours. When Tsunade came back in they were asleep in each other's arms.

~End Flashback~

'Sasuke, I loved you then and I love you now. I WILL bring you home. I promise.' Naruto thought.

"I have a trail, Naruto," Kiba said, bringing Naruto from his thoughts.

"Good. Let's go." 'We are coming Sasuke!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and his team were currently crouched behind a rather large row of bushes, peering at Orochimaru's current lair. "Neji, can you see anything?" Naruto asked, referring to the Hyuuga's Byakugan.

"Three figures in the center room. One appears to be tied up."

'He's alive at least,' Naruto thought. "How many entrances to this room?"

Neji was stunned. 'Is Naruto actually going to come up with a plan?'

"Three. One directly behind them and one on either side."

"Hm. . . okay. Here's what we do. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, you three enter through the door on the left side of them and immobilize the two captures with your InoShikaCho combo. I'll enter through the right door as back-up. Neji and Kiba, you stake out the hallway directly behind them and stop Orochimaru or Kabuto if they try to escape. DO NOT stop Sasuke if he tries to escape Orochimaru."

"Not a bad plan," Shikamaru commented. 'Though I would expect no less from him to save Sasuke,' he thought.

The team split up.

~With Sasuke~

The last thing Sasuke remembered was being captured. He was surprised when he woke up on a lab table. He heard a sinister laugh.

"Looks like my little games didn't kill him after all."

"No, my lord, it appears he will be waking up soon." It looked like they didn't realize Sasuke was already awake. "My Lord, if I may ask, why did we turn Uchiha Sasuke into a cat creature?"

Shock washed over Sasuke. While pretending to be still unconscious, he felt his extremities. His hands had sharp claw-like nails and his feet were paws. He had a long black tail and cat ears. The unreality of the situation was ironic.

Sasuke was so shocked by this that he almost didn't hear Orochimaru's response. "It is simple Kabuto. I needed the sharingan with the ultimate body. One that never ages. I'm sure you've heard the saying 'A cat has nine lives.'"

Kabuto started to respond to this but Orochimaru cut him. "No more questions. Not until after we take care of the Konoha Retrieval Squad."

Sasuke felt sure that Naruto would be on the Retrieval Squad. 'Naruto. . . I can't let him see me like this.' And so, while Orochimaru and Kabuto were focused on the two front doors, Sasuke used his claws to cut his bindings and ran for the back door with what little strength he had left.

Sasuke would not have made it if not for the Retrieval Squad making their move at the exact moment Sasuke exited the room.

Naruto entered. "Sasuke!"

'Naruto.' Sasuke thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Naruto's surprise, when they entered the room, only Orochimaru and Kabuto were there. No Sasuke! 'Where are you Sasuke?'

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, "Go find Sasuke! We will hold them here!"

Naruto took off down the back hallway. When he passed Kiba and Neji, they pointed out the direction Sasuke had gone and went to join Shika's team for the fight.

Sasuke had taken a corridor that lead to an exit. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He was catching up. As he got closer, Naruto began to make out the details of Sasuke's appearance: the ears, the tail.

Naruto's eyes widened. The damn snake! To hell with him! He had experimented with `Naruto's` Uchiha. He could never be forgiven for that. 'Oh, Sasuke. Don't run from me. I love you.'

Sasuke appeared to be running out of strength. He collapsed. Naruto's pace quickened. He had to reach `his` teme.

"Sasuke. . ." Naruto said when he finally caught up.

"No, Naruto leave me alone. I can't let you see me." Naruto was surprised. The Uchiha was crying. "I can't take being rejected by you. Just leave Naruto. I'm a monster."

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you're a monster but I'm not? Last time I checked, I was the Kyuubi's vessel. The way you look doesn't compare to the monster inside of me. I can't judge you."

"Naruto. No. . ."

"Silly teme-koi. I don't care what you look like Sasuke. I LOVE YOU! Not your looks. Which, by the way, are still damn hot!" Sasuke blushed deeply.

With that said Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply and passionately. Sasuke kissed back. There was a strange churning going on in Sasuke's stomach. The kiss seemed to be drawing energy from him.

When they broke the kiss, Sasuke was himself, looks and all. The transformation took up most of his energy, though, so he collapsed in his Koi's arms.

Naruto chuckled. "Rest Sasu-koi. Rest. You're mine forever."

True love conquers all!


End file.
